You got a piece of me
by Juliette17
Summary: This is how I imagine the first Will and Emma scenes for season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**First day back to McKinley High.**

Will was dying to start this new year, especially since he would still be teaching Glee Club. He knew this year would be a good one for Glee and he couldn't wait to start rehearsing.

He was heading to his office when he froze suddenly, looking right in front of him. _Red hair_. High red heels, white tall skirt and green shirt. The vision of an angel. She was turning her back to him, probably heading to her office as well. _Ok, be a man, come on, _thought Will. After a very short moment of hesitation, he started walking faster until he reached her.

"Emma."

She turned around, slowly, and looked right at him, her eyes filled with worry, maybe panic.

"Oh, Will. Hum ... Hi." Her eyelashes fluttered a bit too fast.

"How are you?", he asked.

"I'm fine, really, fine. I, hum, I had a really great time in Florida. I went there ... to visit my parents. "

" Oh, right. Great. ... You stayed there for the whole holidays?"

"Oh, no no no, I just stayed a few days, and then I went back in town." Emma paused, not really knowing what to say next. Gosh, she was really embarrassed right now! And she could feel _his _eyes searching for hers, probably trying to read her thought. She did her best not to run away.

"I'm really sorry I didn't give any news," she added, "it's just ... I, I needed some time alone, to figure things out and, well ... to get some rest."

_So this was her excuse, _thought Will. He didn't blame her for freaking out, or whatever her reaction was after he told her he loved her, he just hoped they would talk about it now that they were both back to work. And not just avoid the subject.

"Ok, it's ok Em. It's just ... I missed you."

She blushed, and felt her heart beat faster. It did so anytime he called her like that. "Right", she said, as her eyes lowered, and then she looked back at him. "I missed you too Will."

The way she said that made Will fall for her even more. Could she be more adorable? He wanted so bad to brush the length of her cheekbone with his fingertips, he wanted to take her in his arms, make her feel safe.

"So, hum, I guess I'll ... I'll see you later", she said in a soft voice, after a moment of awkward silence. Since then their talks had become so uncomfortable?

"Sure", he replied.

He watched her as she walked away from him, but his face lit when she turned again to him . "Oh, I heard you were auditioning. For Glee Club? I was just wondering if you needed help. You know, an extra judge?" She smiled.

"Actually, yes, I do! I wanted to ask you, but I forgot. 4 p.m, auditorium, all right?"

"Great, I'll be there."


	2. Chapter 2

McKinley Highschool – Monday, 3: 45 p.m.

Emma was looking anxiously at her watch. She was trying really hard to think about anything but what was going to happen in a couple of minutes. She needed something to focus on for the next fifteen minutes, but she had already cleaned up her office twice and even washed all the windows. There was not a single thing messy left.

She felt so stupid staring at the two empty chairs in front of her that she forced herself to get up and go meet Will. _Will_. This thought made her shiver. Gosh! She was such a coward, unable to confront him. She had been running away from him for the whole holidays... For what? An awkward talk this morning. Because of _her_ behaviour. She should have called him, and asked him what he meant by "loving her". Yeah, that would have been really easy. But she did none of that. It was too late for regret, she knew it. But she couldn't help regretting running away. Now she had to fix everything. She had no choice. Right. She could do it.

She was not _that_ confident when she reached the auditorium, though. Of course, she was ten minutes early. Of course, the kids were not there yet. And, of course, _he _was there. She couldn't run anymore.

Will was sitting over the piano, writing down something. He looked up as he heard her footsteps and she waved at him shyly.

"Hey, I'm glad you came".

"Hey ... So, how many kids are we expecting?" She was twisting her fingers anxiously.

"Oh, probably eight to ten. Not much, but still, Glee Club is now officially successful", Will said with a big smile.

"Well, I'm really happy about that. I mean, you really deserve this. Um, you and, and the kids of course."

"Yeah, this is going to be a hell of a year I think!"

After a moment of silence, she added:

"I'm sorry I'm a bit early..."

"No, it's good. That ... gives us a few minutes to ... talk."

Emma cleared her throat. _Here it is_, she thought. _He wants to talk_. _Now_. She could feel her hands shaking a bit.

Will sighed deeply: "Em, you just left. You didn't even call... You ... you left. I ... I don't get it. I mean, why?"

"Oh gosh", Emma said, her eyes filled with tears, "I'm so sorry. So sorry. I ... I don't even have an explanation". She kept shaking her head. She could hear voices and laughter in the corridor coming clothe to the room. The kids would be there in a minute now. She needed to fix things, quickly.

"I just don't know what's good for me ... or who's good. And, and honestly Will, I don't know if you're good for me. You're not my only option anymore. Carl ... Carl is really nice, he's been perfect for me lately, and ..."

Will frowned. "Wait, you've seen him? You've seen him while I was dying to get just one single phone call from you? Cause I thought you needed to be alone."

Will felt destroyed inside. He couldn't believe it.

"Um ... I ... I've seen him a couple of times, yes. We ... hung out." Emma blushed and her eyes widened.

Will was speechless. Was it anger? Sadness? Jealousy? It was too late to figure that out, the first students entered the room. The auditions had to start now.

Will and Emma spent the next hour sitting next to eachother, not talking, just watching the kids performing. When it was over, Emma got up and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to fight for you, Em." Will said in a soft voice.

He could hear her breathe heavily as she looked at him before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank you for the reviews, I wasn't expecting to have any, since it is my first fanfiction. Besides, english is not my native language, so I hope I don't make too many mistakes. I hope you like this chapter :) .  
**

**

* * *

**

On Tuesday morning, 8: 30 a.m, Will parked his car in front of McKinley High, and put his sunglasses on before getting out. He looked terrible today because he had huge dark circles under his eyes. He had spent the previous night thinking about Emma. He couldn't get her out of his mind, and especially the way she looked at him when she left the auditorium yesterday. It was driving him crazy. What did that look she gave him mean? But if he hadn't been able to sleep, it was really because of that strange feeling he had inside of him. It was love of course, he was sure about that, but there was something else, something he never felt before, never felt with Terri. When he met Terry, everything had been so easy. It didn't take long for him to fall in love with her, it didn't take him long to kiss her for the first time, it didn't take long to be her boyfriend. And it didn't take _that_ long for him to marry her.

With Emma, things were so different. It took him months to fall in love with her, or at least to admit to himself he had feelings for her. Then it took him weeks to kiss her, and now it would probably take more time for them to start dating again. Because of _a dentist_. That was killing Will. There was someone, out there, that could take Emma away from him.

As Will thought about that, he started to understand what he was feeling. It was _fear_. Fear because of a thought. One single thought : _loosing her_.

Will walked towards McKinley entrance, greeting the students he knew. Suddenly, he heard a loud roar, and he noticed male kids staring at something on the other side of the parking lot. He turned around and looked with amazement at the shiny grey Volvo that was causing so much admiration.

The passenger door opened and Will stiffened as he saw who got out. What was _she_ doing in such a car? Emma closed the door with a smile on her face, that quickly faded when she realised everyone was looking at her. Will knew Emma hated being the centre of attention ... So, what the _hell_ was that?

The driver's window slowly went down and revealed a black-haired man, who waved at Emma. "See you later", he said, with a smile showing his perfect white shining teeth. _No way_, thought Will. _It has to be a dream!_

Emma nodded at the dentist and headed to the high school. Will tried to recover from the shock when he realised she had almost reached the entrance. He hurried to catch her up.

"So, it's him?", he asked, standing behind her. She froze a little, then turned around.

"_The_ dentist" Will added, smirking.

"Will, please," Emma said with a reproachful look.

"Don't worry, it's okay, I won't act childish. Honestly, I'm impressed. I mean, he gave you a ride to work, he seems to be the perfect gentleman."

"Yes, well ... um, in fact, we... we had breakfast together so, he, he just ... um ... dropped me off, before heading to his office", Emma said, obviously very nervous.

"Mr Schuester !", someone called behind Will. It was Finn coming to them. "Oh, Hello Miss P. Mr Schu, can I talk to you for a minute? It's about the solo you gave me yesterday. I don't think I can do it."

"Yes, of course Finn." Will looked at Emma. "Can we have lunch together?" he asked. Then she smiled. A true, happy smile, that went straight to Will's heart.

"Sure", she simply answered. Thanks to those four letters, it took one second for Will to shift from bad mood to good mood this morning. He was going to lunch with her. And she had smiled at him. As if everything was right again. She was giving him a second chance.


End file.
